


Notts' at the Beach

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [38]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drowning, Fluff and Crack, beach drabble, it's implied - Freeform, nott army - Freeform, one of the nott dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Nott Army vs the ocean in Nicodranas.





	Notts' at the Beach

Nott and every one of her clones stay on the beach, far from the water’s edge, able to stave off Fjord possibly throwing them in my shear force of him knowing all of them would fuck him up if he even touched any of the multiple her’s there. 

Most sit in the sand halfway up the beach, away from the water, with twenty lining the edge of the beach in case they need to run quickly away from any approaching waves that might try to get that, even while far away. 

Nott Prime and ten others of her spend their time killing the wildlife on the beach, with three of them finding a very unfortunate beached dolphin. Their pretty sure it’s dead, but have no idea what the fuck it is. 

Jester cries when Nott shows it to her, so none of them try to eat it. 

Nott Boozer gets drunk, brave enough to try swimming out on her own while everyone else is distracted. Nott Prime was taught the basics of swimming, this her wasn’t. She comes back to the shore, and doesn’t move again. 

Fjord never gets any of the Nott’s close to a water source again. 


End file.
